Inevitable truths
by megami no ranmyaku
Summary: this is what Sam's life could have been like had somethings happened differently
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Tom!" went the 19 year old as she pounced on her friend, "How ya doin'?" "Fine", he said with a sigh. He had known Sam for 6 years and had been in love with her for most of that time. Unfortunatly she'd never shown much interest. "Riiiight, you're fine and that's why you sound mopey. What's wrong?" she asked trying to look him in the eye. "Nothing, i'm just tired." "Fine, be that way", she sighed, "So what are we doin' today?" "We're gonna meet everyone at the park." "Ok"  
As they walked he kept glancing at her and old familar thoughts kept coming up. He had at least 7 inches on her and 60 pounds. He could have her if he tried. Not that he ever would but after awhile these thoughts come to you. He also suspected that she wouldn't mind it as much as she may act. She had dyed her hair again and the blue and green stripes were fresh and shining in the sun. "So what are you doing for the 4th of July?" he asked her."I don't know, you know if anyone's haveing a party?" "I'm thinking about it but i'm not too sure", he replied. She walked off the sidewalk and started walking backwards down the road. "You know you're gonna get hit if you keep doing that", he told her. "Not if you're here to prevent that", she said grinning at him. He rolled his eyes but kept an eye her never-the-less. "Car", he said. "Bluff." "No, i'm serious", he said as she spun around. She gasped as he pulled her out of the way of the car. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, except for this 200-something weight crushing me", she laughed. "Sorry." "It's okay." "I don't think you should do that again", he said. "Why not? As long as you're here to get me why shouldn't I?" "Because i barely caught you that time! Who's to say i'll be able to next time. I'm serious, stop doing that and if you keep doing it at least listen to me next time. All right?" he practically yelled at her. "Okay", she said in a small scared voice. "Let's get going"  
"What was that about?" she wondered, "He seemed really protective of me for a minute there." For the rest of the walk all Tom could think of was the feeling of her body up against his. "I have to tell her soon. I'll either be rejected or accepted but i have to get it over with", he thought to himself with a sigh. -  
He had finally come up with a plan. He would tell her at the 4th of july party. He'd probably wait til later in the night but he had made up his mind. As the party got closer he got more and more anxious about his plan.  
The day had finally come and he was tempted to start the party early just to try to calm down. he decided against it because it didn't seem like too great an idea to be buzzed before the party started. Sam didn't get to the party til a few hours in and was dressed in a black fishnet top and grey cami and black and grey tripp pants tom had given her for her birthday, some of her favourite clothes. she had barely gone through the door when tom was behind her with a drink. "Thanks." "No problem. What took you so long?" he asked. "I was sleeping." "Oookay", he said as he watched her disappear into the crowd.  
After a couple hours he had managed to lure her outside. There were only a few people and they were all near the door. "Are you okay Tom? You've seemed kinda distant these last few days", she asked. "I'm fine", he tried to bluff. "Right. Tom i've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Just tell me what's wrong." As she said this she pulled his head down to within inches of her face and tried to tell what was wrong. Tom could feel himself moving closer to her as she did this and was almost afraid to look at her in case she guessed his thoughts. "You really don't know do you?" he quietly asked. "I have a few theories but i'd rather here what you have to say." "Guess", he said as pulled her to him. He could feel her shaking and knew that she had probably figured it all out. "No", she said in an almost non-existant voice. "I love you and want you. I have for a very long time", he said softly in her ear. She stiffened and began pulling away. "I'm beginning to think that you feel something similar if not the same", he smiled as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He had bluffed on that last part but her actions told him he was right. "I..I just remembered that i have to pick anna up in a half hour. I'll see you later, okay?" she said as she practically ran away. As she left Tom smiled to himself and felt more confident than he had for awhile.  
------~~~*~~~------ 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Tom's announcement and Sam still couldn't believe it. It made sense but it was still surprising, especially that he'd known how she felt. She did love him, from his (for the time) green hair to his unpredictability, and this definatly counted as unpredictable. He was also drop fucking dead gorgeous which was a plus in any situation. She knew that she had to do something soon and decided to go on a walk to clear her mind.  
Without realizing it she ended up at one of she and Tom's favourite places. She sighed as she sat in a kind of hiding place under some trees. No one would be able to see her unless they had a flashlight or knew EXACTLY where she was. As she watched the river she nodded off and curled into a slight ball. The next thing she knew she was on a soft pillow and her hair was being stroked. She thought she was dreaming until she saw Tom's shoes. "You know that wasn't the smartest idea, falling asleep out here alone. Something could have happened to you." "I.." she started but he started talking like she hadn't said anything. "Why have you been avoiding me? I was right wasn't I? You do want me, yet you're avoiding me. Why?" "I..don't know.." "Then i can guess. Is there something i should change about myself so you'll be with me or is it something about you stopping you from being with me?" "I didn't know if you were serious or if you were trying to trick me or something", she lied. "What makes you think i'm lying! Why would i lie to the woman i love!" "What?" she squeaked. "I love you Samantha and i have never lied to you. I'm not going to start now", he said in a low voice as he pulled her to him. "I know." "Then why do you think im lying?" "I don't. I don't know why i've been avoiding you." "Then be with me", he said in a pleading tone. "Okay", she quietly consented. "Good", he said quietly as he pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

One day when Sam was at Tom's apartment he came back in a very sour mood. "What happened love?" she asked and he sunk into a chair. "Nothing." "Liar", she whispered in his ear as she draped her arms across him. "Come here", she told him as she sat on the couch. He sat down and leaned back into her. She began stroking his hair and planting kisses in his hair and on his neck and forehead. A small smile came to his lips and he began to fall asleep. She wrapped herself around him as if to protect him. A few hours later he woke up and kissed her to wake her up. "Feeling better?" she asked. He smiled and began kissing her. The kisses slowly became longer, harder and more passionate as he gently pushed her into the couch. He had slowly begun to unbutton her shirt when she stopped him. "What's wrong? Too fast?" "No, just.." "Not here?" "Mm hmm", she nodded. He stood up and pulled her to him. He began kissing her as firmly as before as they slowly moved back to his room. He began to trail kisses down and around her neck as he gently pushed her up against the door. "You sure about this?" he asked, just to be sure. She responded by pulling him down for a kiss. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and slowly slid it down her arms and off of her. She slid her hands down to his waist and pulled him against her. They began moving backwards to his bed and he lifted her onto it and began kissing down her neck to her bra while his hands began wander. She started lifting his shirt up and over his head as she sat on the bed. She pulled him down to the bed and moved him to his back. She straddled him and began kissing all around his neck. She then started kissing and nipping along his collarbone. He could feel himself stiffening and straining against his pants as she aroused him more and more. She slowly drew her fingernails down his chest to his belt and began to remove his jeans. She slowly slid his pants down and he suddenly rolled so that she was pinned and he began to kiss, lick and nibble her neck relentlessly. Continually spurred by her moans of obvious pleasure he circled her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. He then unfastened it and as soon as it was clear began to gently suck and bite her nipples. By this time she had her fingers twined in his hair and was very loudly moaning in pleasure as she came to a small climax. "Are you alright Sam?" he asked between kisses on her neck and lips. "Mm hmm", she whispered as he began to unbutton and slide her pants down. "You seem like you could use a little break", he whispered. "Okay." He rolled onto his side and pulled her up against him until they would have been joined if not for their underwear. They wrapped their arms around eachother and she was soon lightly sleeping. He pulled her body to his and rested his cheek on her head with a smile and a sigh as he too began to fall asleep.  
------~~~*~~~------ 


	3. Chapter 3

As she woke up a wave of contentment washed over her as she reveled in the sensation of her skin pressed against his own bare skin, the gentle feel of his hand on the small of her back and his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Although she didn't want this feeling to end she had awakened amid a fury of strong desire that had to be satisfied.

She slowly slid her hands around his neck and began slowly kissing his cheeks, lips and jaw. "Morning, what's u--", he started but soon caught on. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her tightly against himself and recieving and returning her kisses with equal fervor. He soon took over and began delivering nips and kisses along her neck. Encouraged by her moans of pleasure he moved her to her back and moved down to her chest. He incited more moans and groans of pleasure as his lips moved along each of her breasts and he was soon moving on.

As he made his way further down his pace slowed. When he came to her panties he drew his tongue along the skin just under the band and began sliding them off of her hips. While he did this he again claimed her mouth as she raised her hips so that he could remove them. He pressed kisses into the insides of her thighs and smiled to himself as she pressed herself into the bed in pleasure. He gently parted her legs and began kissing her folds. He was soon exploring her more until he finally found what he wanted.

He slowly exposed her clit and gently blew on it while trying to hold her still. He then began gently tugging on it with his teeth which caused a small scream of pleasure to come from here while she grabbed at the pillows and sheets. "To..o..om", she barely choked out. "Yes my dear?" he replied with a smile in voice. "I..need...you to.." "Yes?" As he said this he looked up at her and could see the lust in her eyes.

"Is there anything i can get you?" he whispered in her ear. "I..need.." "Do you need me Samantha? Desperately? Passionatly? Do you feel like you couldn't go on without me in you?" his heart stalled as he waited for her reply. As he rested his head on her shoulder she quietly whispered "Yes." Their eyes met and he once again claimed her lips in a searing kiss as he slid his hands around her back to move her so she would be more comfortable.

As they kissed she slowly moved her hands to his boxers and began to gently tug them down. When they were gone he lifted her legs to waist and gently kissed her as he slowly entered her. He swallowed her gasp of pain and reveled in her warmth and tightness as he began to move in and out of her as gently as he could. Her gasps of pain were quickly changing to small shouts and screams of pleasure. As her screams grew louder he began to thrust harder and faster until her nails began to dig into his back in the way that tells of an upcoming climax. When he could feel their climaxes upon them he captured her mouth until she came screaming closely followed by himself.

When the final shudders had passed they clung to eachother and he gently kissed her eyelids. "That was.." he began. "..wonderful", she finished in a breathy whisper. He laid on his back and pulled to his side and she nestled into him with her arm across his chest and her legs twined in his.

------~~~*~~~------


End file.
